1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assessments and methods for testing literacy and language skills.
2. Related Art
The quantification of children's developmental spelling patterns has not been achieved; therefore, there has been no way to objectively measure a child's performance.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an assessment and method for providing a standardized method of scoring developmental responses to spelling tasks.